Lone Ranger
by lil smiles
Summary: Lisbon finds out just what Jane spent the rest of his winnings on. Post Red Handed. Jello-Jane/Lisbon friendship. ONESHOT.


**A/N: _Unforgivable_ will be updated sometime this week. Hopefully sooner rather than later. This plot bunny refused to let me go until I penned it down. Just a little oneshot add on to _Red Handed_. Enjoy!**

**Spoilers:**** 1x06_ Red Handed_**

**Disclaimer: I'm asking for the rights to the Mentalist for my birthday. Sadly, I don't think Bruno Heller is willing to give them to me.  
**

* * *

**Lone Ranger**

"Boss?"

Lisbon looked up from the folder in her hands and saw Van Pelt's face in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"Uh, Alexandra Yee is here. She wants to speak with you."

Frowning slightly, Lisbon took a few moments to recall the familiar name. _Alexandra Yee_, _the girl that worked at Meier's casino._

"Send her in."

Nodding her head, Grace held the door open as Alexandra walked in. Lisbon exchanged a quick handshake with the young Asian woman.

"Hi, Agent Lisbon, sorry to be dropping by unannounced like this."

"Not a problem, please."

Alexandra took the seat Lisbon was gesturing to, her eyes glancing around the room.

"Nice office," she commented.

"It's alright, I suppose," Lisbon shrugged.

Confusion clouded her green eyes as Lisbon regarded the woman sitting across from her. Alexandra awkwardly was playing with the hem of her skirt before she spoke again.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," she said, sounding slightly flustered. "I, uh, actually, wanted to see Mr. Jane, but the other woman, uhm, Agent Van Pelt, said he wasn't in yet."

Lisbon was now intrigued. _Was Alexandra blushing?_

"I was hoping that you could give this to him for me."

Reaching into her purse, Alexandra pulled out a pale pink envelope and shyly slid it across Lisbon's desk.

"Oh, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you, Agent Lisbon. I would have loved to give it to him in person," she paused. "But I have a flight to catch this afternoon and I won't be back for a few months."

If there was any doubt in Lisbon's mind that Alexandra was blushing, they were instantly quashed. The young woman was absolutely glowing.

"Where are you going?"

"Hong Kong. My mother insisted that we had to go back the minute she was released from the hospital."

Lisbon went through her mental rolodex once more. _Mrs. Yee, liver operation. _

"How is she doing?"

"She's great, fantastic actually," Alexandra beamed.

Lisbon couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks," she replied as she slowly stood up. "Well, I guess, I should get going."

"Alright, have a safe trip."

"Thank you."

Her heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she disappeared out the door. After Alexandra's departure, Lisbon picked up the gift the woman had left for Jane. _Another poor soul charmed by the effervescent Patrick Jane. Go figure._ Lisbon shook her head with a smirk on her face. Involuntarily, her fingers ran along the flap of the envelope, noticing immediately that it wasn't glued shut. _Don't Lisbon, don't you dare open it. It's unethical and unprofessional and something a certain blond consultant would do, not you._ She stared at the cursive writing spelling out Jane's name for a long hard moment. Before she realized what she was doing, Lisbon had gingerly freed the floral print stationary revealing an intricate wooden ornament hidden in its crease.

_Dear Patrick,_

_I really don't know where to even begin to thank you. To be quite honest I was so shocked with your incredibly generous gift, I didn't know what to do with myself. I can never repay you for what you've done. You've given my family a second chance and for that I will be forever grateful. Please take this bookmark as a token of my appreciation. The words engraved in the centre are 'peace' and 'love' and my mother wishes that your life will be filled with both. If you ever find yourself on the other side of the Pacific Ocean in need of a tour guide, feel free to give me a call._

_Eternally in your debt,_

_Alexandra_

Lisbon had to read it again, twice. Everything made sense now. Rigsby and Cho had spent a good amount of time discussing what Jane could have possibly spent the rest of his winnings on and he had been very tight lipped, revealing nothing. Lisbon's smile broadened. Jane was incredibly selfless and kind-hearted when he wanted to be.

"Somebody is happy this morning."

Her head snapped up as the note flew three feet in the air, miraculously landing back on her desk. Lisbon found Jane standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear at her startled reaction. She scowled. Jane was incredibly childish and mean-spirited when he wanted to be.

"You're going to give me a heart attack someday," she muttered irritably.

"It's hardly my fault that you find me so attractive your heart wants to stop beating."

She glared at him.

"Well," Jane prompted after a moment.

"Well, what?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to give me the gift that Alexandra left for me?"

_Busted. _Sheepishly, Lisbon slowly handed the note and bookmark over to Jane.

"I'm disappointed in you. Snooping through your colleague's private mail, very unprofessional, Lisbon."

Her eyes went big at his accusation.

"Hypocrite, you do it all the time!"

"But you see, I'm just a mere consultant, you are an agent of the law. You hold yourself to a much higher standard."

Lisbon glared at him, her hand unconsciously reaching for her stapler. He noted her choice of weapon but continued to smile brightly at her.

"You wouldn't dare, Lisbon."

"Try me."

He looked rather amused with her baseless threat before his blue eyes flickered down at the words written for him from Alexandra. The smile on his face softened as he ran his fingers along the rosewood detailing of his gift.

"That was a nice thing you did, Jane," Lisbon said, noticing the gentle expression in his eyes.

"Yes, well…"

Her jaw dropped, pointing the hand that was previously on her stapler at his chest.

"You're blushing!" she exclaimed.

"I am not," he replied hotly.

"Yes you are! Wow, I suddenly wish I had a camera to document this momentous occasion. I never thought I'd live to see the day the great Patrick Jane blush."

"Wait a second, you think I'm great?"

"What?" she was stunned for a moment, before recovering quickly. "No, that's not what I meant and you know it."

As she spoke, a stupidly smug grin spread across his face.

"Hang on a minute," Lisbon retorted, irritably. "We were talking about you. Don't you try to deflect this onto me."

"I'm afraid it's too late, my dear. Besides, I think it's wonderful you think I'm great. I'm flattered, Lisbon, thank you. You know, you're pretty great yourself."

"You, I-I…"

She continued to splutter as he winked at her and was gone. She stared, completely dumbfounded, at the empty doorway. Only Patrick Jane could leave her bumbling like a complete idiot. _God, that man was infuriating. Infuriating, childish, idiotic…but sometimes sweet, incredibly sweet._ Lisbon felt her eyes pop right out of her head. _Where in God's name did that come from?_ Her scattered thoughts were interrupted by a disembodied voice, floating in from the bullpen.

"You're sweet too, Lisbon."

The stapler barely missed Jane's head.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
